A Saiyan's Pride
by Robin the Neko
Summary: <html><head></head>Vegeta was sent to Earth as a child, the so called "humans" inferior power level would make his job that much easier. To wipe out the entire planet. But when he witnesses the destruction of his home, Planet Vegeta, he seeks out inimitable power. With the training of Master Roshi he becomes the savior of Earth.</html>


**Chapter 1: Here Comes A Low-Class Warrior**

"Trunks, Vegeta?!" A feminine voice echoed through the massive home known to many as Capsule Corps. The blue haired woman tapped her foot on the tiled floor impatiently her eyes narrowed in a vicious glare. "Trunks...Vegeta?! It's time to come in!"

Inside the Capsule Corps training room a man completed his 15,000 push-ups using only his index finger. He stood to his feet with a growl as that annoying woman called his name. Sweat trickled from his spiky charcoal black hair as he exited the room, his dark eyes darting around the area in search of his wife. He scowled, how could someone as powerful as himself allow to be bought down to answering calls of an insolent human woman. However, even he knew not to argue with Mrs. Brief. He noticed Bulma standing near the entrance of her lab, arms folded across her chest.

"You think you trained enough?" She questioned sarcastically. The human woman looked at her husband with a faint smile. He had just undergone intense training, something she had grown accustomed to. Vegeta was always training yet felt that no one around could challenge him, besides his rival Piccolo of course. "You're gonna hurt yourself training so hard one of these days." 

Vegeta grimaced, looking the other way as if the sight of Bulma was revolting.

"I'm fine...where's Trunks." Vegeta muttered under his breath, wondering where his son had run off to. That brat always found a way to avoid training.

Bulma shrugged, picking up a remote like device off the table nearby and tampering with the wires. She looked up at Vegeta who was eyeing the device suspiciously, he was becoming impatient and would probably snap if she didn't give him an answer soon.

"Hmm...I don't know, but I think you better go find him. We have to go see Master Roshi soon." She announced, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Bulma has nearly forgotten about the visit they arranged to see their...well her friends today. Vegeta was less enthusiastic about the trip, seeing those weak humans only reminds him of how useless they truly are.

"Right." Was all Vegeta could muster as he turned around averting his eyes to the steel door, he could sense his son's ki hiding somewhere in the forest just outside of West City. He exited the house and took to the sky, flying at speeds unparallel on the entire Earth he began his trek in search of a brown tailed child named Trunks.

Trunks sat on a tree stump admiring the serene wilderness. The large trees blocked the sun, a canopy of darkness surrounding him. Birds chirped and insects buzzed loudly much to his dismay. He jumped to his feet, following a butterfly which caught his attention. He chased after the critter with as it ducked and weaved out of arms' reach. The bug disappeared behind a large bush in its attempt to elude the purple haired toddler. Trunks stopped a few feet away as it rustled with excitement. It definitely wasn't only a butterfly behind that bush.

"Hey, Butterfly? You okay?" Trunks asked leaning forward, his blue eyes piercing into the bush with unmatched curiosity.

The bush swayed once more until a large sabretooth leaped from its ambuscade attempting to pounce on the boy. Trunks stepped back dodging the beast's claws before delivering a left hook to its jaw. The tanned cat like creature howled in pain stepping back as Trunks clenched his fist, preparing for a fight. Thick saliva dripped from its canines as its claws gripped the soil, it soon lowered its head ready to attack the child.

"Nice Kitty." Trunks spoke calmly while stepping away from the animal, his movement only tempted the animal to advance.

Trunks was caught off guard as the beast already too close to block charged at him. Angered by the punch the boy inflicted onto the creature it opened its mouth prepared to eat the boy. In a split second a thin purple energy beam hit the crazed animal on its side. It spiraled through the air before crashing into a tree, snapping the stump in half. Trunks turned his head to see his father feet away, his finger pointed to the spot where the sabretooth once occupied.

"Wow..." Trunks jaw dropped, speechless at his father's timing and impeccable power.

"Come on boy, we're going to Master Roshi's." Vegeta commanded his face stoic, as he took to the sky leaving his son in awe.

Trunks smiled before blasting off after his father. The strongest man on Earth.

Piccolo's eyes shot open as he sensed a ki nearing towards his location at alarming speeds. It wasn't Vegeta's, he'd known for a fact. This ki was different, it almost seemed nefarious and if it was evil that wasn't a good thing. He had been training on a cliff far from civilization, so it wasn't any of those foolish Z fighters. "What is that, I never felt so much power."

Piccolo wasn't one to be scared easily, but this...whatever it is was stronger than anyone he's encountered. "It can't be Vegeta..."

The green man glared at the sky to get a better look. His concern rose as he locked eyes with the unidentified stranger. It's hair was similar to Vegeta's but feet longer, he also wore armor he'd never seen before. He also wore two red bands, one on his arm and the other on his calf. Over his left eyes was a green and white device blinking yellow numbers as it locked onto the namekian. The man landed in front of Piccolo with a smug grin on his face.

"Excuse me for dropping in , I'm trying to find a man named Vegeta. I thought you were him." The long haired, armored man said simply.

Piccolo regained his composure, standing stiffly before the man. He knew this stranger was stronger than him but he'd tried to make himself look as intimidating as possible. Why'd he want Vegeta? Whatever the answer was it must not be good.

"Well you thought wrong, now turn around and get out of here before I get angry." The Namekian replied with an edge to his voice.

"Someone's having a bad day." The man muttered sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You have no idea, now leave before I make you!" Piccolo began, growing tiresome of this man.

The man opened his mouth but quickly shut it after reading his power level. 422 wasn't average for a place like this.

"You're not from this planet, but you'd be more idiotic than I thought if you wish to attack me. I'd crush you like a bug." The man laughed sinisterly, a cocky smile plastered on his face as he turned around. He'd waste no more time with such a weakling, Vegeta was who he came for.

"Now listen to me, you came here! I had no intention of starting a fight!" Piccolo announced with a animal like growl, clenching his fist in anger.

The man stopped and turned to face the son of King Piccolo in amusement, this green creature would serve as a nice training exercise if he needed to take Vegeta by force.

"But I do." The stranger said.

Piccolo glared at the guy in annoyance, a vein popping on his temple. Just who did this guy think he is?! Piccolo was sure to put this man in his place. He vanished within a matter of seconds. Materializing behind the warrior, the green man elbowed him in the back. The armored warrior crashed to the ground, pushing off of the dusty terrain with his hand and landing back on his feet. He let out a light chuckle unfazed by the attack. Piccolo sped towards him once more with a fist drawn back ready to punch. He simply smirked, catching Piccolo's clenched hand and crushing it under his. Once he successfully broke his knuckles he head-butted the green attacker. Piccolo soared through the air before regaining his balance. Holding up his hand he released a sphere of golden energy. Raditz only smirked as the ki crashed into him causing a small explosion. Piccolo stepped back in awe as he saw his opponent standing unfazed.

"Hmm...impressive, you've managed to singe my leg hair." Raditz muttered nonchalantly. "Now, allow me to show you a more effective attack."

Forming a white ball of ki in his hands he launched it at the green male. The impact caused a massive detonation. Piccolo rolled across the barren wasteland before Raditz appeared behind him. Grabbing Piccolo by his leg, with envious ease he tossed the alien into a nearby mountain. Dust filled the air as the mountain collapsed onto his limp body, rubble trapping him where he lay.

"Well...that almost made me sweat." Raditz said jokingly although somewhat concerned with the amount of strength the namekian reached. His power level was nearly 600! "Wait...I think I just located Vegeta."

Leaping into the air he sped through the clouds in search of his target.


End file.
